Crazy Possessive
by FullMetal-edwardelric-fangirl
Summary: "Glaring was contagious, it seemed. And jealousy wasn't just 'overlooked.'" Sonfic on "Crazy Possessive." EdWin one-shot. K Plus: Language and slight violence


**I don't own, or claim to own, FullMetal Alchemist OR the song "Crazy Possessive" by Kaci Battaglia.** **AN: This isn't too awful for little-to-no editing and writing this on my phone in a noisy hair salon...Is it? :[** **Pairing: EdWin** **Enjoy? :3**

It wasn't _her _fault. They were _dating._ Wasn't jealousy to be expected...? 

_._

_I think I'm crazy,_ _I think I'm going out of my mind._

.

'Glaring daggers.' She's always found that as an odd term. Because really, how could you glare an object?

.

_You call me crazy,_

_I thought I saw you touching my guy!_

.

But frankly, then she wished she had one to throw.

...

Or a wrench. That would just as good. Maybe better.

…

No. Definitely better.

.

_Are you crazy?_

_Maybe I should take you outside_ _and show you crazy._

_Ooo I got your crazy!_

.

The blonde's foot was tapping harshly. So hard, in fact, her toes were starting to hurt.

Not that it mattered. That pain was nothing compared to was she was going to put that _thing_ of a woman through.

.

_A little hazy,_

_maybe I'm just loosing my mind._

.

She'd been watching them talk for over ten minutes. He wasn't smiling, but he wasn't exactly frowning, either. 'Old friends,' he'd called them.

Yeah. _Right_.

Just by watching she knew one of them had _something _at one point. She was utterly sure it was the female 'companion.'

.

_I think you're shady_

_I know that you've been callin' my guy!_

.

Her teeth were clamped so hard together she could feel her jaw pop. She'd heard the voice before.

'Hello?'

'Hi! Is Ed home?'

Disgusted, she frowned and watched Ed return to her. "I have to go, Win. Al's waiting and stuff, you know? I'm sorry!" He gave her one of his smiles that made her melt. "I love you."

"Love you, too." She muttered and watched him leave. Almost instantly, though, her eyes returned to the girl.

.

_Are you crazy?_

_And now I'm gonna take you outside!_

.

Standing up abruptly, Winry strode towards her.

She was indeed glaring daggers at her.

Teh. What was her name again?

Aya? ...Yes. That _was _it.

_._

_And show you crazy_

_Ooo I got your crazy!_

.

Coming upon her, the blond was steaming.

Pissed off with an awful frown, she took the liberty to tap the girl's shoulder. The tan, well-developed girl turned with a gorgeous smile, but upon seeing who it was claiming her attention, it dropped abruptly.

"_You."_

"Yeah, _me_," Winry's voice was icy, chilling almost herself it seemed so cold.

"Can I _help_ you?"

"You can."

"Oh _really_?" The girl's smirk was challenging. "And how could I do that?"

"You'd best stay away from him, you hear me you flirtatious b-tch?"

The girl sputtered a laugh. She stared at Winry straight in the eye, leaning down a bit (she was about an inch taller...teh. Lame). "Make. Me."

Fingers clenched, the blue-eyed girl was growling like a rabid animal. "Call my man again and I'ma f-k you up!"

.

_And I'ma f-k you up!_

_And I'ma f-k you up!_

.

The expression Aya gave her made the mechanic go on like a stream train.

"Touch my man again and I'ma f-k you up!" Shoving the girl back a few steps, Winry held her ground, actually taking a step _forward_, eyes narrowed so harshly they were almost squinting.

.

_And I'ma f-k you up!_

.

She could remember the time she'd just met Aya. 'Oh, we'll be best friends! I just know it!' She'd given her a big, jump-for-joy hug just after, smiling like she was just made of happiness.

Right. Whatever you say, ya' whore.

Even so, it'd fooled Ed.

Sadly.

.

_Call me crazy,_

_every time that I turn around_ _you're on my baby_

_Ooo but I'm his lady._

.

Days passed. Winry noticed the looks she'd gotten across the street. Glaring was contagious, it seemed. And jealousy wasn't just 'overlooked.'

.

_Am I possessive_

_just because I'm claiming what's mine?_

_And you're crossing the line!_

.

Confrontation was always...fun.

"Freak," was the word that came first

. And then came the daggers from the other. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

Then she was even more-so pissed off. "Why are you constantly callin' him up to pick you up? Let me know now."

"Insecure, aren't you? You know I'm better. You're afraid because he's already in my hands," she smirked. "You know, he answered the phone last night."

.

_You call me crazy..._

.

"...You didn't hear me clearly last time, huh?"

.

_Ooo, I got your crazy!_

.

"Ever been punched by a mechanic before?"

The returned face she received made her smirk.

And so it began.

.

_'Call my man again and I'ma f-k you up!'_

_And I'ma f-k you up!_

_And I'ma f-k you up!_

_._

Watching the blood stream from the other girl's nose, Winry smirked with an aura that said 'death.' She held a fist high above her head...

.

_They call me crazy..._

_They say I'm crazy..._

_I know you are but what am I?_

_I know you are but what am I?_

.

"Wait! Winry, stop!"

.

_They call me crazy..._

_I think I'm crazy..._

_I know you are but what am I?_

_Ooo I got your crazy!_

.

"**Winry!**_"_

_._

_Call my man again and I'ma-_

.

"Damn it, Winry, stop _punching_ me!"

Sitting forward abruptly, the girl looked around groggily, searching for the slut she'd just been trying to slaughter. Noting she was in fact in her living room, she uttered a confused sound.

"Huh?"

Suddenly she realized she was sitting next to Ed, whose chest she'd just been sleeping on. She though about her dream for a second, and then asked:

"Ed, are you mine?"

Eyebrows doing that funny little thing they did when he was confused, the blond boy stared at her for a second, speechless.

"_Well? _Are you?"

"...Yes?"

Proceeding to flop her head back down on Ed's chest, the girl sighed. "Good answer."

…

Ed rolled his eyes a bit.

"Teh. _Women._"

.

.

**Eck. o.o I didn't enjoy this very much. It was okay. I don't write happy things. :O I just DON'T! Dx! I tried, though. XP Pweeze don't harshly flame? :]**


End file.
